meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Heavymetalbronie
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Aniju Aura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 10:00, March 28, 2013 Yeah, I'll be okay my bronie friend. Thanks for asking. You came all the way over to my meerkat side. They got my baby Rith but the whoever edited it misspelled pot as plot, dumbass. Though both of those work out anyways in her story. I think they deleted Zino and Lightning's page but don't do anything about it. I think I can restore them for you but we need to wait for the wikia people to come and help. The people srewing up our wikia have been reported but it might take a while. Just got to tuff it out for now. Aniju Aura (talk) 10:58, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I actualy kind of dislike the message wall, but I am going to wait and see for now. I am not willing to abandon my babies over there. If it fails I'll come join you there. Send me a link? Aniju Aura (talk) Dud ethose guys don't emil them! They are with the other people srewing up our Bronies wiki. I'm not going over there right now because I don't want to get involved. Don't talk to them I seen them mess up the pages. 11:16, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Don't give Prostatemessage your emil, he is one of them and ChesterCheester as well. Aniju Aura (talk) 11:22, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Awe dude they delete some of my pages, oh well, I know how to get them back but I need to be an ADMIN to do it. If they delete all my pages save me from worrying about leaving them. Kind of doing me a favor.Something similiar happen to me before but on my Meerkat Wiki. Except that time I am an ADMIN and could do something. Right now there isn't much I can do but wait. I am depressed now. I need a hug. Aniju Aura (talk) 11:49, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. I had a mental break down but I'm okay now. I suppose I am not going to sleep much today. Do you want to still go with our plan with the bands and stuff? I'll finish you drawings but I won't post them, I'll send you a link to my DeviantArt to see them mkay? Aniju Aura (talk) 11:57, March 28, 2013 (UTC) That's where all my art goes, but I just want to show them to you. You can keep talking to me here. No one is going to mess with us. I am an ADMIN and a Bureaucrat here. I am basically the Queen here. I just want to show you the thinsg I promised you with Maxx and Lightning and all. Aniju Aura (talk) 12:06, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay so I went to youtube to listen to it and the one I clicked on, the person who uploaded has a picture of Rainbow Dash playing a guitar. I guess it was meant to be. :) Aniju Aura (talk) 12:39, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it's pretty good. Actually had to replay it because I was typing and talking to Davey the first time. He clearly has something stuck in his head. You play this song some day when you get all good with your guitar and famous mkay. Aniju Aura (talk) 12:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, got family somewhere over there on my dad's side, that's where the musical talent comes from, but my brother got all that. I got the art side from my mom. I do want to go to Africa to visit the meerkats I know and love, one of them died the other day. :( You visit California some day? We got Warped Tour! Aniju Aura (talk) 12:58, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Why? California isn't so bad if you just visiting. We got Disney Land and all. You never know what the future holds. My friend wants to go somewhere over there to the UK and then go to Ireland, inwhich she would like for me to come. Then she is supposed to come to Africa with me, because I don't want to go alone. So I might make it over there someday. And yes the art has come in handy over the years, very handy. Aniju Aura (talk) 13:38, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Dude, Zino's page is back up as well as my pages that were deleted. I think someone restored them. I'm too scared to go back there though, not right now. Aniju Aura (talk) 13:45, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes I saw that. I am going to tell Bleck how to get his ADMIN powers back since he lost his so you are going to have to wait a little while till you can be unblocked. Sorry about that but your pages and photos are back as if nothing had ever happened. So that is good. Aniju Aura (talk) 14:24, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I was wishing you a Happy Zombie Jesus Day which is basically wishing you a Happy Easter. I am tell you over here o Diapenmon doesn't see it. Aniju Aura (talk) 00:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I am messaging you here because somepeople on the Bronies wiki can't be trusted. I wasn't done talking to you on DA and I wanted to sing ya a song. Aniju Aura (talk) 08:19, September 5, 2013 (UTC)